wanna play?
by Evilkat23
Summary: WARNING: little bunny buttersXkenny Kenny trys to get Butters to play but Butters is grounded so Kenny decides to "watch" Butters p.s not as good as it sounds and if you like it R


"_Blah"-_ Thinking

_(Blah)- _Me translating what Kenny's saying

Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman were walking to Starks pond "Mmammphp mmmhh mmmm" (_maybe we should ask Butters to come)_ ten year old Kenny suggested "NO! I don't want that fag to come and fag us up!" Cartman yelled "shut-up fatass at least he's not selfish like you jumbo!" Kyle yelled "shut-up Jew I don't want to get AIDS does that sound selfish to you?!"

"ACTUALLY IT DOES!" it didn't take long before a huge argument broke out between the two then Stan tried to play hero and brake it up but it just got worst, Kenny sighed and headed toward Butters house leaving the three to scream their lungs out at each other.

* * *

Kenny walked up to the blue house to see Butters staring at the ground below his window "mmmmammmph mmame mmph" **(**_hey Butters wanna come and play?) _Kenny asked Butters sighed "sorry Kenny but I'm grounded for a month"

"MHAPH!.....mph?"

"What Kenny I didn't understand that"

Kenny took off his hood and looked at Butters before sighing "WHAT!.....why?"

"Oh dad said I-I-I mixed up the toothpaste bottles then he said I talked back at him"

Kenny couldn't believe what he just herd "all because of toothpaste you're grounded?" Butters began to cry "whhhhyyyyy waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"BUTTERS YOU BETTER NOT BE CRYING!!" Just then the door to the front yard opened it was Butters dad "Butters is grounded he can't play right now" Butter's dad voice was rough hell it was rougher than Kenny's dad. "Waaa…aaaa…AAAAAAA!"

"BUTTERS YOU'RE ARE GOUNDED FOR ANOTHER MONTH MISTER IF YOUR DO NOT STOP!" his father yelled Butters stopped but continued to whimper. Kenny growled and flipped his hood back up then left.

* * *

Kenny sat on a bench in Starks Pond "_poor Butters" _Kenny thought to himself "_MY parents treat me better than his does"_ Kenny sighed. "Dude there you are!" Kenny turned his head to see Stan and Kyle "mmpphh mphhhman" _(where's Cartman?) _

"Who cares? I hate that fatass why do we hang out with him again?" Kyle asked

"Pity" Stan said plainly they laughed for a second. Kenny smiled the trio stayed a Starks Pond for an hour before they left. Kenny walked past Butters house to see Butters in the same position as an hour ago only this time he had a black eye. Kenny let his hood drop down "hey Butters" Butters looked at Kenny and smiled "hey Kenny"

"What happened to your eye?"

"Oh dad didn't like the fact you were here he thought I called you"

"He HIT you?"

"Oh gosh well no he pushed me and I fell down and hit my eye on the corner of the table"

Kenny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That does it!" Kenny yelled making Butters jump "w-w-what did I do something" Butters asked worriedly "no you parents did something…where are they?"

"A party"

"C'mon you're coming to my house" Kenny growled "n-n-no I'll get in more trouble!" Butters yelled Kenny smirked "then I'll have to drag you" Kenny walked up to the door only to find it locked "oh no it's locked" (sarcasm) Kenny took out a screwdriver from his pocket and picked the lock in record time. Kenny walked up to Butters room and opened the door "n-n-now K-Kenny don't- PUT ME DOWN!!!!" Kenny walked outside holding Butters like a sack of potatoes "I'll get in trouble please put me down!" Butters began to punch Kenny's back with his fist but Kenny didn't even flinch.

Kenny walked into his house still holding Butters his parents didn't even say anything then walked into his room after telling his parents Butter's was staying the night. Finally Kenny let Butter's drop onto his bed. "Kenny!" Butters whined not believing that he just did that. "Butters I thought you would like to get out once in a blue moon" Butters didn't say anything he just buried his head in his hands and began to cry but not in sorrow "you know you're the only one who really C-C-CARES about me!" Butters choked out. Kenny patted Butters back then he gave Butter's a kiss on the cheek "I will always care for you Butters"


End file.
